


Just To Touch You

by darkreverie86



Series: The Devil's Heart [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkreverie86/pseuds/darkreverie86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer does it because he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To Touch You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt "touch".

Lucifer and Adrienne were snuggled close warm beneath the layers of blankets in hopes of fending off the cold winter air. She let out a surpised gasp when he slid is cold hands underneath the front of her pajama top. She could never quite get used to the coolness of his skin - not that it was nessisarly a bad thing.

"Why do you always insist on doing that?" she questioned him

"Beacuse I can" he answered "because your mine." he continued moving his hand further up her top. He stopped right below her breasts and leaned down to kiss her. He always knew how to get his way - once again not neccissarly a bad thing.

She respricated by running her hands up the back of his shirt while de devoured her mouth with his. He responded by covering her breasts with his hands. The coolness of his skin against the sensitivity of hers caused her to gasp. He continued by massaging them and teased her nipples. He had her shirt bunched over her breasts. They both stopped briefly to remote each others shirts - shivering against the unwelcomed coolness of the air.

They re-buried under the covers, their bodies flush against each other. His hands rested on her hips and hers around his shoulders. His face was buried in her neck. The coolness of his skin against the warmth of hers was wonderful.

She could feel the warmth of his breath and the gently rise and fall of his breathing.


End file.
